Servitors of Lothar
Information Officers: Philomene, Maesaeloria, Edgthorn, Coehen, Davvi Website: Servitors of Lothar Applications: Both IC and OOC letter format via our forums, as well as an IC interview in game. Requires: Level 10 +, Role Players Guild Focus: Heavy RP, Community Outreach An Open Letter - To those who would listen: I would say, these are difficult times, but you already know that. What you need to know is, what is to be done about it? Children of every race, will suffer the loss of innocence brought by war. How will we at least guarantee that they have the chance to grow up? It is time to stop living for ourselves. To give up the gods of profit and revenge. My name is Maikel Garravore, and I am the Commander of the Servitors of Lothar. We are those that would carry the banner of the Lion of Azeroth once more. You might ask who this man was...why his virtues are worth your dedication? Anduin Lothar was a man who always knew his duty. Not only to the people of Stormwind, but to all of Azeroth. He started as the Knight Champion of Stormwind, leading his brave soldiers against invaders from the Dark Portal. If not for his decisive action against Medivh, whom had been possessed by Sargeras, Azeroth would have lost much more then the city of Stormwind. After personally leading the evacuation of Stormwind's men, women and children from the sacked city, he was appointed as Supreme Commander of the new Alliance of Lordaeron. Turning the disparate armies of all seven Human Kingdoms, the High Elves of Quel'Thalas, the Dwarves of Khaz Modan and Aerie Peak, and the Gnomes of Gnomeregan into the most effective fighting force seen on Azeroth. This in turn forged the Alliance we know today. However, even then he considered himself a servant to the people, not a leader. These forces beat back the ravenous Horde from the Tirisfal Glade all the way to Blackrock Mountain. Forced to make a stand, the Fel-corrupted leader Ogrim Doomhammer engaged Lothar in single combat, aiming to destroy the Alliance's fighting force and will to continue. Lothar fell on that day, but his fighting spirit lived on. His strength and conviction bolstered every Dwarf, Human, Gnome and Elf under the shadow of the mountain and lead to victory for the Alliance. That fighting spirit lives on to this day, where once again we contend with ancient evils, ravenous hordes and a populace under siege. In Lothar's name, we put the safety of the world over that of our own and serve the example he set for us. Strength, Courage, Compassion...these we uphold as his Servitors. What is it that you serve? Perhaps it is time that you consider not what you can do for yourself, but what you can do for your world. Are you willing to defend those that cannot defend themselves? If so, we invite you to come to us...be it with sword and shield, or staff and spell. Come... and dedicate yourself to something more. Sincere, Commander Maikel Garravore, of the Servitors of Lothar Members Featured in Wiki: Maesaeloria, Filigon, Philomene, Maikel, Gideone, Aantelah, Rykkar, Brudinna, Brommidor Stonebrow OOC Notes: Servitors of Lothar is a Heavy RP guild. That means Role Play comes first and foremost before all else we do. From community outreach running The Wayward Son Tavern and other events, to guild specific sit downs and IC quests. When it comes to PvE, we level and we instance. We may eventually even get into some of the old skool dungeons. But if you're looking for a Raiding Guild that happens to RP, we are not the place for you. If you're interested in applying know that you will have to fill out an IC application as well as have an IC meeting in game with an officer. If you have any other questions feel free to contact any of our officers. FAQ: How do I join? We require prospective members to submit a forum application in the form of an IC letter of intent, addressed to the Commander. It is used to ensure the member has some form of backstory as well as a justification for contact in-game. Acceptance for a trial comes in the form of an IC interview. Why do you require an online application? Our forums are a fairly active place. Many members choose to keep a char journal there or post other prose, though this is not required. Advancement quests and information regarding upcoming events are both disseminated through our forums. Why do you have a trial? Because the Servitors of Lothar are not for everyone. We are a heavy RP guild and take great pains to ensure that we can give everyone we take on an exceptional guild experience. We want every member to feel a part of something when they log on, and part of that includes 'fit'. How are you structured? The Servitors are divided into three branches: The Guard (melee), the Keepers (druids), and the Academe (casters/healers). Each branch is run by its respective Advisor. Not only does this provide each member with a go-to officer but it encourages RP, which is really the driving force here. How do I advance? All members seeking advancement are directed to obtain a task from their Advisor. This task can be in the form of crafting, hosting a sortie (IC dungeon crawl) or other event. Frequently members are tasked to help someone out. The onus is on the member looking to advance because this keeps control of the pace of their character development firmly in the hands of the player. Why are you guys so strict about lore? Why don't you allow vampires/demons/etc.? We have no problem with people who wish to RP as one of these things. But they won't be doing it in our tabard. Whenever a character diverges from lore it automatically makes it a little more difficult for other people's characters to intersect RP-wise with that char. We try to prevent those barriers from occurring, because that sort of thing does not foster easy-access RP. To put it simply: There's lore. We adhere. If you don't, that's fine. It's nothing personal. Do you have OOC chat? We do indeed. While /g is IC-only, we have a separate channel. A member is permitted access to this channel across all of their characters, guilded or not, so long as they have at least one character in SoL. Why do you use GHI so heavily? Because it's awesome. What if I'm not into taverncraft? Is weekly bar attendance mandatory? No, not at all. Taverncraft, while a good way to get characters to mix across guilds and a good community resource, is by no means what we're about. It is one of many facets of RP. What kind of RP do you do? Our activities range from things as simple as 'how was your day', small group RP to guildwide training missions and meetings. We have both official and unofficial activities going on daily, and often picking up in RP within the guild is as simple as logging on and stating you are available. We also host larger gathers, often coinciding with the world events and open to the general public. If you are a 'good' guild, then why are some of the characters under your banner total jerks? Because if everyone was the same it'd be boring. Our less-than-pleasant characters still work for the aims of the guild. If they begin to heavily compromise this and cannot work within the guidelines, they get the IC boot. Some characters generate conflict. This is not necessarily a bad thing, as it leads to char development. We don't believe in RPing just the 'good things' in a char's life. What fun would that be? Why do you remove inactive members? We'd prefer not to artificially inflate our numbers. It seems less than honest, since one of the key things a prospective member wants is to know how many people would actually be logged in. Nobody wants to join a guild with 100 members in the Armory and find out only 10 are actually active players. To this end we remove all characters who have not logged in for 30 days and have not given notice, and usually give them an option to rejoin the guild if they choose to become active with us again later. How often do you raid? We don't. If you are seeking a raiding guild that RPs, we're not your cup of tea. We'd rather be good at one thing instead of mediocre at a few things. This isn't to say we discourage raiding in any way; quite a few of our members are interested in raiding, but this is not our focus. While we do run old-content raids (priesttankin' Ragnaros ftw) it is mostly just to see things and pick up some sweet RP gear. What's your stance on ERP? Some people engage in that sort of thing. That's their business. If it happens in public channels you're gone. While what a member does with their $15/month is their business, we find engaging in such activities less than classy. Recruitment Fliers: You may have seen some of these floating about the realm forums in the past! Category:Alliance Guilds Category:Heavy RP Category:Servitors of Lothar